I Hate That I Love You
by rika08
Summary: the last one! songfic! I Hate That I Love You So. THree days after the ball and Dg's had enough crying. She's got to find Cain and tell him something that's been on her mind for a while. DGCain.


I Hate That I Love You 

Three days. That's how long it's been since Cain danced with DG. Three days, since he kissed her three days since he broke her heart, three days since he became a heartless Tin Man again, and three days since his world ended.

Cain walked through the halls of the palace. His new patrol kept him as far away from DG as he wanted. Given the new circumstances, Cain was glad to have the patrol. He wasn't alone, he patrolled with two other guards. Their reaction to Cain joining them had been surprising. They often asked why he had requested a different assignment.

The very reason haunts him every day.

_[Ne-Yo_

_Yeah... hey... _

DG sat on the railing of her balcony. Using the wall as a backrest. She wiped her eyes. Three days. Three days of the longest kind. In her opinion…three days of hell. DG sniffed again. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

The feeling of his lips on hers haunted her. His touch made her shiver. But his words…his words cut her deeply.

_I love you too much to be with you DG._

Another sweep of tears rolled down DG's cheeks. DG wiped each one off her face. She pushed her body off the wall. Standing up, her thoughts began playing a song that seemed appropriate for the situation.

_[Rihanna:  
That's much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do  
Make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile (no...) _

Cain's eyes roamed up the stairs. He could only wonder how DG was. No seemed to know why she had locked herself in her room. Cain could only lie when he was questioned. He couldn't embarrass her like that. Not again.

He couldn't get her out of his head. His last words had left DG so distraught. But he couldn't face her. He'd only make things worse.

They patrolled further from DG's room. Cain forced his mind from DG. He knew if he kept his thoughts on her, he would slip.

_[Ne-Yo:  
Cuz' you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

DG leaned against the railing on her elbows. The rain fell onto her cold body. DG let the water drip from her hair. She was so angry, confused, and hurt, all at once.

"_But I hate it... You know exactly what to do, so that I can't stay mad at you. For too long that's wrong." _She sang. The words seemed to make her feel better.

_He can't do this. I know he feels something. And I'm going to find out what he's playing at. _DG thought. She pushed herself off the railing and stormed off the balcony. She changed from her wet dress and into her jeans. She grabbed a red shirt and walked out of her room.

_Cain's a dead man when I find him._ DG thought. She took off running down the hall.

_[Ne-Yo:  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

"_And I hate how much I love you boy. I can't stand how much I need you. And I hate how much I love you boy, but I just can't let you go. And I hate that I love you so" _DG sang. She continued down the hall. Looking intently for Cain.

She balled her hands into fists as she stormed through each level. Anyone who saw DG coming moved out of her way. No one dare speak to her.

"DG!" Azkadellia called. She caught up with her furcated sister. "Where have you been?"

"In my room. Do you know where Cain is?" she asked.

"He's on his patrol in the lower level. What's wrong?" Azkadellia asked.

"If you see him before I find him, tell him I'm going to have a word with him." DG answered. She ran towards the lower level.

Fury raged through DG's body as she ran. She would find him, and give her a piece of her mind.

_[Ne-Yo:  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only that one makes me laugh_

_She didn't deserve that, but I don't deserve her. A princess should be with a prince. Not some Ex-Tin Man she freed from a Tin Prison. She'll thank me down the road._ Cain thought. He was ignoring the other two guards along side him. They were talking about the DG's positive personality.

_She never was able to look at the dark side of any problem. That'll probably make her an excellent queen down the road. _Suddenly Cain's thoughts traveled back to the night of the ball. The way she looked in that dress, the way she danced. It was like a spell. Like she knew what she was doing to him.

_I'm sorry Deeg._ Cain thought.

_[Rihanna:  
Sad and it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why (why...)  
And it just ain't right_

_What am I going to say to him?_ DG thought. She stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. She tried to catch her breath. _How can I even face with without breaking down?_

"Is the princess as strong as everyone says?" asked a voice. DG lifted her head. She walked to the railing of the stairs. Below her, she saw three men. Two were guards she occasionally saw, but the third…to her surprise was Cain.

Cain turned his head, "No…she's stronger."

DG felt her cheeks go red. _If I'm so strong, then why did I let you go?_

DG turned to the stairs and began running down them. She needed to catch up to Cain…now.

_[Ne-Yo:  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

Cain heard someone running down the stairs. He didn't bother turning around. If the person wanted to talk to him, they could try to catch up with him. He was in no mood for waiting. The guards question had already put him in a worse mood. He didn't need to be thinking of how strong DG was. She wasn't always that strong. Especially after what he had done to her.

_[Both:  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
_

"_And your kiss won't make me weak" _ DG sang. She cursed herself for thinking about the night of the ball. Her heart had sped up when she felt his lips touch hers. DG ran down the stairs faster. He wasn't going to stop unless he knew who was following him. Even if it meant having him listen to her vo8ice again.

_  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
_

"_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..." _Cain sighed. He knew all too well, who was behind him. There was no denying that voice.

Cain turned around. DG stood several feet behind him. She was breathing heavily. Cain suspected she was looking for him for some time. Her hair was wet, and stuck to her face. Cain turned to continue his patrol.

"You've got a lot of nerves, you know." DG said.

Cain stopped. "You think so?"

"I know so." DG replied.

"Excuse me Princess. I have my patrol to finish." Cain said.

"Your patrol can wait until I'm finished with you." DG snapped.

Cain was surprised with her tone. DG had never been one to snap at people or yell at them. This was definitely going to be interesting.

_[Ne-Yo:  
Yeaahhh... Oohh…_

"Go ahead. Mr. Cain will meet up with you later." DG said.

The two guards bowed to DG and continued on their patrol. Cain turned and faced her again. Her breathing still came in deep gasps, but she still stood tall and determined.

"Is there something I can do for you Prin-"

"You know exactly why I'm here Cain." DG stated.

"Then you can understand that I can't speak to you." Cain replied.

"At this point Cain, I don't care. You've already said what you wanted to at the ball. This time you can listen." DG said. She took a few steps closer to him. "I don't know what went through your mind at the ball, and frankly I don't want to know. But I know that what you said wasn't just harmful. It was painful, in more ways then you can think of."

"I did it for your own good." Cain replied.

"_My own good_? How was breaking ,my heart for my own good? You have no idea how much I was hurt." DG felt herself coming to tears, but she would resist them as much as possible. "What you did that night Cain, was made me believe I stood a chance. And then you seemed to change your mind."

"Change my mind about what?" Cain asked.

"Oh god Cain! I love you! Did you think that song I sang in my room was for someone else? Or that I was drawing you for fun?" DG asked. Now she had tears rolling down her face.

Cain couldn't look her in the eye anymore. "I knew."

"Why did you do it Cain?" DG asked.

"Because it wasn't professional." Cain answered.

_[Rihanna:  
As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you_

"That's the worst lie you could ever come up with Cain. We've never _been_ on professional terms since we met. There's never been anything professional about our relationship!" DG explained. She wiped a tear off her face.

"That's why I did what I did!" I couldn't let it go any further!" Cain yelled.

"Why? Why did you do it?" DG asked. More tears rolled down her face.

Cain turned quickly and grabbed DG's shoulders, "Because you deserve someone better than me. You're a Princess, and I'm-"

"A Tin Man? What if I don't want a Prince or a duke, or someone else who I know won't truly care about me. Maybe I'd rather be with someone I know cares about me as much as I care about him?" DG replied.

"It's not that simple DG." Cain said. He released her and turned. He walked away from DG.

_[Rihanna:  
And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so_

"_Not that simple_? Of course it's not. It never is. But do you think it's supposed to be simple? Do you think my parents had it _simple_ when they were in love? Can you name anyone who had it _simple_ Cain? Love isn't supposed to be _simple_ Cain!" DG called. She followed him.

"You've said what you wanted to say to me Princess. I suggest you get back to your duties." Cain said.

"I haven't finished yet." DG said. " And I won't finish unless you stop."

Cain stopped and turned to her. "Than finish it."

Before Cain knew it, DG had stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Her hands didn't wrap around his neck, but stayed at her side. She pulled away soon, "Now I'm finished."

DG turned and started walking away from Cain.

_And I hate that I love you so... soo..._

Cain grabbed DG's arm and pulled her back into a kiss. Her hands held onto his shoulders. Cain's arms held her waist close to his body. When they broke apart, Cain leaned his forehead against DG's.

"I'll love you more then you could ever know." He whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you I wouldn't let it end terribly. Ok, so it wasn't the best ending, but at least I didn't end it with them still mad at each other. What did you think? Review please.

I own nothing.

This was a fun song too.


End file.
